Chat échaudé craint il vraiment l'eau froide ?
by Lysanea
Summary: 1 os séquelle pr ceux qui ont lu Duo dans le Placard et qui voulaient que je leur raconte le moment où Heero et Duo se sont finalement remis ensemble, après la rupture entre Duo et Wufei. Je conseille de lire la fic d’abord ou au moins l’épilogue.


**Titre** : Chat échaudé craint-il vraiment l'eau froide ?

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: 1+2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell._

_**Résumé**_ : Un os séquelle pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic _Duo dans le Placard_ et qui voulaient que je leur raconte le moment où Heero et Duo se sont finalement remis ensemble, après la rupture entre Duo et Wufei…

**_Note _**: Je conseille de lire la fic d'abord ou au moins l'épilogue, mais on peut aussi comprendre sans, je pense… Bonne lecture !

* * *

OooooooOooooooO

OooOooO

_**Quelque part sur Terre…**  
__**AC 205**_

.

Un peu déçus par le film, Heero et Duo sortent du cinéma, commentant quelques scènes tout en rejoignant leur voiture.

- Tu veux aller dans quel club ? demande Heero en démarrant.

- A la maison.

Heero jette un œil à Duo.

- C'est un nouvel établissement où une plaisanterie ?

- Non, 'ro, j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer.

- C'est le film qui t'a endormi ?

- Pas plus que ça. C'est pas vraiment pour dormir, c'est juste que j'ai envie de rentrer finir la soirée à la maison avec toi, si tu veux bien.

- Sans problème, répond-il, profitant d'un feu rouge pour se tourner complètement vers lui.

- Je rêve ou t'es bien en train de sourire bêtement, 'ro ?

- Je pensais pas que je savais faire ça.

- Moi non plus et je trouve ça inquiétant, après toutes ces années. Alors ?

Le feu passe au vert.

- Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis content.

- Content de quoi ?

- Depuis quelque temps, tu n'éprouves plus le besoin de finir systématiquement la soirée et la nuit en boîte ou dans un club. J'en déduis donc que tu vas mieux.

Duo hausse les épaules en regardant défiler les rues.

- C'est normal de préférer passer la soirée avec son meilleur pote, plutôt que de se retrouver à faire le fou, ou plutôt la folle, au milieu de mecs superficiels qui ne s'intéressent qu'à ton cul.

- J'espère bien. Et même si tu l'as toujours pensé, c'est pas ce que tu faisais jusqu'à très récemment.

- C'est vrai, reconnaît-il en se tournant vers lui. Mais j'ai aussi compris que le meilleur pote en question, avec qui je préfère finir la soirée, peut aussi jouer le rôle du mec superficiel qui en a juste après mon cul, si je lui demande, ne ?

- Même pas en rêve, Duo.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je te dégoûte parce que trop de gars me sont passés dessus, c'est ça ? demande-t-il d'une faible voix en baissant les yeux.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, proteste Heero en garant la voiture dans leur allée.

- Alors pourquoi t'en veux pas, de mon cul ?

- Je déteste quand tu parles comme ça et tu le sais.

- Ca répond pas à ma question.

Heero se tourne vers lui.

- Regarde-moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ton cul, Duo, même quand on était ensemble, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour ne considérer que cet aspect de ta personne, aussi attrayante soit-elle. Je sais de quel enfer tu reviens.

- Tu parles de ma séparation avec Wufei ou de mon enfance ?

- Des deux.

Ils sortent de la voiture et rentrent chez eux.

La maison est silencieuse : Trowa, Quatre et leur fils, Seven, doivent sûrement déjà dormir, il est plus de minuit.

Doucement, les deux amis gagnent directement la chambre d'Heero, dans un accord mutuel puisque c'était le vœu de Duo de finir la soirée avec son meilleur ami.  
Ils reprennent donc leur discussion, allongés sur le lit, Heero sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête, Duo sur le ventre, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées.

- Tu sais, ro' j'ai pas tant souffert que ça de ma rupture avec Wu. Si j'ai usé mes pompes sur les pistes de danse et réchauffé autant de lits, c'était pas pour l'oublier, spécialement. Je serai bien incapable de te dire pourquoi, mais je t'assure qu'il n'en est pas la cause. On était plus vraiment amoureux, ça devenait tellement triste… Alors que tu vois, par exemple, pour toi…

- Moi quoi ?

- Tu m'aimais vraiment quand on s'est séparé, tu en as pas mal souffert. T'aurais pu sérieusement m'en vouloir.

- Eh bien non, pas une seconde. C'est la vie, ce sont des choses qui arrivent et qui forment. Notre lien est au-dessus de ça, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

- Ca t'a quand même marqué. Je comprends l'adage « chat échaudé craint l'eau froide ».

- Comment ça ?

- Un soir, je parlais de toi avec Quatre et Tro et on en est venu à se demander si toi et moi, on pourrait ressortir ensemble, un jour. Après s'être rappelé combien tu en avais chier pour m'oublier, on en a conclu que non, tu ne reprendrais pas ce risque.

- Ca me déçoit, murmure Heero en basculant sur le côté, ce qui réduit la distance entre eux.

- Quoi, qu'on ait parlé de toi et moi ?

- Non. Vous avez eu tort et ça me déçoit, parce que je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça.

- On connaît tous ton goût du risque, mais on est plus en guerre, 'ro.

- Quand même. Tu penses donc que je n'aurais pas envie de prendre ce risque, aujourd'hui ?

- C'est-ce que je crois, oui, assure Duo en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Même contre la promesse que tu feras tout pour ne plus jamais me refaire souffrir ?

- Je ne le voulais pas, la première fois et pourtant…

Heero sourit.

- C'est pour tout ça que je t'aime tant, Duo. Surtout pour cette logique et cette franchise qui n'appartiennent qu'à toi.

Duo lui rend son sourire, le cœur battant, parce qu'Heero a utilisé le présent et qu'il sait que chacun de ses mots ne doit rien au hasard.  
Il bascule à son tour sur le côté, ce qui aurait dû avoir pour effet de l'écarter, mais comme il se replace, il n'y a de nouveau plus qu'un faible espace entre eux.

- C'est la vérité, Heero.

- C'est, effectivement, la définition du mot _franchise_.

- Te fous pas de moi !

- Oh que non, c'est très sérieux, tout ça.

Duo soupire alors qu'Heero enroule une de ses mèches libres autour de son doigt.

- Oh man ! Bien sûr que c'est sérieux, parce que je suis en train de _sérieusement_ retomber amoureux de toi, 'ro.

- Et tu ne veux pas ?

- C'est pas ça. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera et j'assumerai toujours toutes les conséquences. Mais j'ai vraiment la trouille de te faire à nouveau souffrir, 'ro, t'es pas n'importe qui pour moi.

- Je suis prévenu, Duo, ma confiance en toi est totale. Je sais ce que je risque. Nous n'avons plus 15 ans et déjà, à cette époque, c'était très sérieux. Mais cette fois, si tu fais mine de t'éloigner, je n'abandonnerais pas comme ça. Je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper si facilement.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que… ?

Heero libère sa mèche de cheveux pour remonter son visage vers le sien et capture ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.  
Lorsqu'ils finissent par se détacher, Duo les effleure du bout des doigts.

- J'avais oublié… comment ai-je pu oublier la douceur et le goût de tes baisers ?

- Je redécouvre les tiens, moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassent une nouvelle fois et de nombreuses autres…  
Puis, Heero serre Duo contre lui et ils restent un long moment ainsi, en silence, profitant de la douce chaleur de l'autre, se caressant tendrement mais sans chercher à s'exciter, juste à se détendre.

- Trowa va être content, murmure soudain Heero, alors que Duo commence à s'endormir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a dit que ce qu'il voulait pour son anniversaire, c'était mon bonheur. C'est chose faite.

- Tu rends tout le monde heureux, en fin de compte.

- C'est de ta faute.

- J'espère que tu n'auras jamais rien d'autre à me reprocher, Heero et que tu ne regretteras jamais ta décision. Je te fais la promesse de tout faire pour que tu ne souffres jamais.

- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de regretter quoi que ce soit. Quoi que nous ayons vécu de difficile, si ça avait pour but de nous amener à être ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui et à pouvoir vivre ce que nous vivons, il n'y a aucune raison de vouloir changer les choses.

- 'ro…

- Et ce n'est pas parce que le chat échaudé craint l'eau froide qu'il n'y replongera pas.

- 'ro…

- Et puis le chat, c'est plutôt toi, non ?

- Heero…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être ? D'ailleurs, tu ronronnes toujours en plein câlin ?

Duo saisi l'occasion de le faire taire en plein vol.

- Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir… fait-il en roulant sur lui.

- Je relève le défi… accepte-il en inversant leurs positions.

Le lendemain, en ouvrant les yeux, Duo rencontre le doux regard d'Heero, qui se teinte d'une lueur moqueuse qui n'en reste pas moins d'une tendresse qui fait s'accélérer les battements de cœur de Duo.

- Hi, honey… murmure-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée en se serrant contre lui, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

- Bonjour, toi. Alors, bien dormi… _neko-chan_ ?

.

**Owari**

* * *

**Note** : pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, **neko** veut dire « **chat** » en japonais, Heero taquine donc Duo qui, apparemment ronronne toujours pendant les câlins… voilà voilà, espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire cette séquelle, je vous remerci beaucoup de l'avoir lue ! Kisu ! Lysa


End file.
